


There are no monsters at Moominvalley, but Beasts are something else.

by Rot_and_blood



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Horror, Joxter is a good dad, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, as soon as the second chapter is ready i guess, i have no idea about the updates, i might end it, i might not, it hurt me too, moominmama and moominpapa are d e a d, snufkin plays a big role, sorry - Freeform, this is just something experimental, this is not a happy wholesome fic, you are free to not read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rot_and_blood/pseuds/Rot_and_blood
Summary: "There are no monsters at Moominvalley" Snufkin told Sniff once.a hungry beast however, was something he wasn't prepared for, and it wasn't a small one.





	1. The Beast

Spring had just arrived, it was a sunny day and the snow had finished melting away for a few days now, the flowers were blooming and everything felt new and fresh, the birds had begun to sing first thing in the morning, bringing with them the new spring tune the mumrik had to offer every new year.

Snufkin sat down at the edge of the bridge and started playing his harmonica, waiting for Moomintroll to wake up. This year he was eager to see his best friend, he had a lot of things to tell him: stories, the places he visited, the new people he met at every stop, he couldn’t wait but at the same time knew he had all the time in the world… or at least until autumn came.

\---…---

It had been hours since he had arrived and he was still waiting. Maybe Moomin was already up and went for a walk?

No. he never did that. He always went to see Snufkin the moment he would wake up. The mumrik got up from his place and put the harmonica in his pocket, he was getting a little worried, did something happen?

When he got to the front door he noticed it was open, there were brownish stains in the wood that he instantly knew was blood, and it gave him a bad feeling. When he pushed it open everything seemed normal; the furniture was covered in white blankets and these had a layer of dust as well. He entered and a chill ran down his back, something was wrong, the house felt lonely, like it had been abandoned for ages. Snufkin went to the kitchen first to see if Moominmama was there preparing breakfast, but no. He only found some of the drawers open and some stuff was scattered around the floor as if someone had discarded it, looking for something.

“How strange” he muttered to himself, starting to get a little more worried and left the kitchen.  
The second floor was next. As he was going up he noticed some tough claw marks in the handle of the stairs and the same kind of stains that were on the door had their own spot on the stairway as well. There was a smell too, it was very mild at first but as he stepped forward it got stronger, by the time he made it to the second floor it was just horrible and unbearable. Something had rot in there, he knew that smell too well from the times he found dead animals on his travels, the poor things.

The mumrik almost ran to Moomin’s room but on his way he found the door to Moominpapa’s and Moominmama’s bedroom open. He wanted to know they were safe but as soon as he opened the door further he regretted it, Snufkin almost vomited.

The blankets were a mess, there was dried blood everywhere, whoever did that didn’t care to even disguise the disaster a little, he entered the room covering his nose with his scarf, looking for the moomins, but for his surprise they weren’t there, he felt a little relieved for an insignificantly short moment before he walked over to the other side of the bed and found the source of the smell: half eaten organs, nibbled guts, discarded little pieces of flesh and some still had tufts of white fur on them. Just like if someone had gotten rid of the worst parts of an animal to eat.  
Snufkin stood in shock for a good five seconds before it hit him like a train: Moomintroll.  
He got out of the room running, his heart almost popping out of his ribcage, when he got to Moomin’s bedroom he slammed the door open, suspecting the worst.

Snufkin almost fainted; the place was exactly in the same state as the other room, but this one gave him a little hope: there was no flesh in the floor, the smell wasn’t as bad.  
The mumrik got out of the house as fast as he could but not before checking on Little My’s room, but it seemed the same as Moomin’s so he didn’t lose much time looking for useless clues, he wanted to know if they were all okay.

Just as he was about to cross the bridge he stopped, where to start looking for them? The first thing that popped into his mind was Snorkmaiden’s house but after thinking well about it he thought she would not had been able to take all the moomins out of the house, or even leave her own at all in winter in the first place. In fact, it was very unlikely that anyone in their usual circle of friends knew, the remains back at the house looked like they had been left there for months, the house was abandoned since the beginnings of winter, at least. Snufkin was getting more and more desperate but he couldn’t just stand there and wait for things to solve out of nowhere. Moomintroll and Little My were missing, he had to move-

“Too-Ticky” he said. He swallowed the knot that had been in his throat and took the back pack that he had left at the end of the bridge when he arrived.

He had met Too-Ticky a few times, and by what he knew, she didn’t hibernate. She went around Moominvalley all winter and she could know what happened.

He hurried up to the bath house since that was the place he knew she could be in. As he got closer, out of pure luck, he spotted the girl at the bridge, he ran and screamed her name but she reacted quickly and pointed a shotgun at him out of reflex.

“Whoa!” Snufkin froze in the spot and stepped back. “It’s me, Snufkin… Calm down...”

“Oh! Snufkin you scared me! You caught me in the worst of moments…” she lowered her gun and looked worried. She had dark circles under her eyes and was alert at any sound, looking around every few seconds. “I’m glad you are here, I’ve got something to tell you”

“The moomins!” they said at the same time, because Snufkin was desperate and Too-Ticky felt relieved to finally tell someone that she could trust.

Before the mumrik could even say a word, the blonde raised a hand, signaling him to let her talk.

“I’m afraid it’s bad news” she said, in a very somber and mournful tone. “It’s Moominpapa and Moominmama, they… they have been murdered, Snufkin. Moomintroll and Little My are staying at my house, something attacked them during winter, when I got to the moomin’s house it was all a mess, it was just a month into the season, I don’t know how someone could do this…”

“Someone…?” asked Snufkin, he wanted to see his friends right that instant but he wanted to listen to what Too-Ticky had to say about the tragedy.

“This was no wild animal, the monster had everything planned… I’m… excuse me, but I’m very surprised it didn’t take Moomin and Little My as well… I don’t think it’s a miracle, at all…” the girl looked at him and scratched the back of her head. “Maybe it’s planning to come back and take away what it left behind…”

“No!” Snufkin jumped and grabbed her by the shoulders. “Take me to them, I beg you” he said looking into her eyes, he was shaking. It had been years since he felt actually scared, the mere thought of that ‘beast’ coming back and finishing what it started terrified him.

His poor friend Moomin, his parents. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe they were dead and much less suck up the fact that someone had killed the kindest creatures he had ever met and Little My, oh dear. She wasn’t weak but it still worried him she was hurt, the moomins had received her on their home so kindly and now it was all the worst tragedy he had ever known of.

On their way, Too-Ticky explained every detail of how she had found them out in the snow at night running away from the house: when they had woken up the beast had already eaten Moomintroll’s parents, they didn’t see anything it was too dark, they had been just too scared and injured to defend themselves. they had been lucky she was near.

When they arrived to the blonde’s cabin she stopped Snufkin from bursting in, she opened the door and waved her hand at him to enter, careful to not make any sound. They went through a door that was just a few steps away from the entrance, it led to a bedroom where Moomin and Little My were sleeping side by side. Snufkin got closer to them and scratched behind Moomin’s ears and then smiled at the sight of My pulling on the blanket.  
He wanted to make her a favor and pull the blanket a little away from Moomin since he was hoarding it but he uncovered him by accident and quickly stepped back as if the fabric burned.

Moomintroll was missing a leg.


	2. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect someone to like this but since there were some who did here's a second chapter.

The first spring rain hit the valley two days after Snufkin arrived; it didn’t seem like stopping anytime soon, the water just kept falling. The mumrik heard Too-Ticky mention it would last a few days as she went in and out of the cabin with a muddy shovel.

He was curious about what she was doing but didn’t feel like asking. She seemed busy and he just dedicated those two days to prepare coffee and food, he was being a guest there and didn’t want to bother her so might as well be some help.   
They have had just one calm conversation after Snufkin set his tent outside: the other two occupants of the place. They had agreed to take turns to check on them day and night.

Little My was not hard to take care of, in fact she was very capable of doing some stuff, but the beast had broken her arm when she tried to defend herself so both Snufkin and Too-Ticky had to help her sometimes; she had been very happy to see the mumrik when she woke up, when she went to hug him her whole body was shaking and she started crying, it made Snufkin feel bad: this was not like Little My at all.

Then there was Moomin.

He had caught an infection; fortunately his caretakers knew exactly what to do, but they were still very worried since he hadn’t woken up yet. The fever was real bad sometimes and they had to go and see him constantly, Snufkin did that last one most of the time and Too-Ticky didn’t complain so it was all good on the matter.

\---…---

The blonde came into the cabin once more and put the shovel besides the entrance; Snufkin was sitting near so he handed her a towel he had with him since she was getting wet with the rain so often.

“Have you seen Little My?” asked Snufkin. He hadn’t seen the girl in all day since he woke up to check on Moomin.

Too-Ticky hummed in response. “Yes, earlier this morning before you woke up she went out with me and started playing in the rain while I was making sure the dirt in the graves didn’t wash away with so much water. It was still very soft when I finished them-“

“Stop it there! Wait a minute, graves?” the mumrik cut her off. “Whose graves?”

“The moomins” she said like it was obvious but with a little sad tone in her voice. “I couldn’t get their remains but I thought it would be nice to make them as a symbolic thing… Do you think Moomin will dislike the idea when he sees them?”

“To be honest with you, I don’t know. I just want him to wake up right now, I’m very worried… But that answers to my questions about what you were doing outside with this horrendous rain” Snufkin tried to relax on the chair, he still didn’t know where Little My was and it made him worried, that broken arm could be an issue if she got in any trouble.

Too-Ticky noticed this and thought about suggesting they went to look for her but right on that moment they heard like if something heavy had fallen on the room where Moomin was. She ran to check that everything was fine and Snufkin followed. It took them by surprise to see Moomin on the floor, trying to reach for anything to stand up; they hurried to help him and put him on the bed again.

“Snufkin! I’m so glad you are here!” cried out Moomin. “It’s terrible, my parents, they are dead, something ate them!” he started to cry harder, almost choking. Snufkin knew how close the moomins were and it hurt to see his friend like this. He took his hands and squeezed them gently, after a moment they hugged. Too-Ticky left the room to give them space.

They didn’t even have to talk: Moomin cried until his voice was hoarse and his eyes red, Snufkin never let go of him and neither tried to get away, he didn’t have the heart to do so. After a long moment the moomin stopped his crying and only sobbed from time to time, still holding tight to his friend who was now lying on the bed with him.

“Are you feeling better now?” asked the mumrik. He didn’t know how to deal with this kind of situations, but he could try for Moomin.

“Just a little… I needed that…” answered the other. “I’m so sorry you are staying here instead of being outside, enjoying your stay at Moominvalley…”

“To be honest with you, I don’t mind being here… I was worried and waiting for you to wake up! I missed you so much, my friend, and I am deeply sorry about what happened. I wish there was something I could do to help” Snufkin smiled and Moomin held him closer. He was telling the truth, since Too-Ticky brought him to the cabin it hadn’t crossed his mind going fishing or even taking a walk through the forest, he just wanted Moomin to be okay.

“It’s okay… There’s nothing we can do anyway, but thanks, Snufkin” the moomin sat on the bed and looked at what should be his right leg. He traced the scar and hissed; it was swollen and it hurt, still, it was getting better. Seconds later Moomin’s ears perked up and he turned to see Snufkin. “Where is Little My?” he asked worried. The mumrik was fast to put a hand on his back and rub it to pacify Moomin.

“She’s been out all day, but don’t you worry I am sure she’s just jumping around in the puddles. Don’t get nervous about it, okay? That’s the last thing you need, Moomintroll…”

“Yeah… Just… if she doesn’t come back after the sun sets, can you go look for her?” Moomin lay down again and tried to relax, which was hard, if he was honest with himself. At least Snufkin being there made him feel safe.

“Of course, Moomin, I promise. Now if you excuse me for a few minutes, I will bring you something to eat. I bet you are starving.” Snufkin got up and fixed his clothes, it was time to make the other eat something before he fell asleep again.

“I am not-“ just as he said that his stomach grumbled loud and Moomintroll wanted the earth to swallow him. Snufkin chuckled and went to the kitchen.

Too-Ticky was already gone again and so was the shovel. The mumrik got punched into reality and his smile disappeared, but he couldn’t let his friend see him like that or it could make things worse. He had to put on a gentle smile and be there for his friend whenever he needed it.

\---…---

The day went by pretty quickly and Little My was still outside who knows where, even Too-Ticky was back to rest and now was preparing some coffee and meat stew for supper while Snufkin prepared a cloak and a umbrella to go out and look for his sister. He had a promise to keep.

“I’m going to look for My. Please take care of Moomin while I’m gone” said the mumrik adjusting the cloak to his neck so it didn’t came off. When he was about to go out he heard Too-Ticky call for him.

“That won’t be necessary… here she comes.” The blonde said, looking through the window in the kitchen. “And she brings company, it seems. Open the door, Snufkin!” the mentioned hurried up; as soon as the opened, Little My, Snorkmaiden and Sniff came inside all wet and covered in mud.

“Where is he?! Snufkin where is my Moomintroll?!” Snorkmaiden asked. “we came running as soon as Little My told us what happened, let me see him!” Snufkin pointed to the door but before the girl could run he stopped her on her tracks.

“Don’t make a fuss, or he will get scared, please. He has been sleeping for a couple of hours now; try to wake him up gently, can you? And Sniff, don’t ask anything out of place…” Snufkin glared at poor Sniff who looked as mortified as Snorkmaiden. “Understood?”

“Don’t look at me like that… okay I got it! I’m going to shut up about what happened…” Sniff crossed his arms and followed behind Snorkmaiden slowly. Snufkin felt a little guilty but he was sure their friend would have asked Moomin for something inappropriate, still, he was going to apologize later.

When he started to pull off the cloak he felt Little My staring at him. He finished and took a sit beside the chimney. Little My followed and he looked how she was pulling something out of her dress.

“Here. This is for you.” She said handing him a letter. “I found it on the moomin’s mailbox. It has your name on it.”

“You read it?” asked the mumrik. He wouldn’t be surprised if she did, and much less angry. He knew how Little My was.

“It has your name on the back, goof!” The girl defended herself but she turned her gaze to something that wasn’t her brother’s eyes. “But yes I did read it… Just a little!”

Snufkin laughed and opened the already lose envelope. “And? What is it about, who sends it?”

Little my looked at him again, but this time more serious. “It’s better if you see for yourself…” she said.

Snufkin stopped smiling and opened the letter. 

As he read, his face turned from curiosity to surprise. Too-Ticky, who had approached the pair, patted Snufkin in the shoulder.

“So, what is it?” she asked. “Something bad? You look like you just saw a ghost…”

Snufkin turned to see her and waved his hand so she would get everything was fine, still he looked shocked. “It’s my father…” the mumrik said as he threw the letter in the little fire of the chimney. “the Joxter is arriving tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	3. The lazy Joxter

Snufkin had never been too fond of his family.

His mother, the Mymble, was a very busy woman; traveling from place to place, taking care of all of her kids and living her life. The thought of taking care of so many children made him dizzy and sick; he almost admired the woman for all she did, but still that wasn’t something he would like to do. He had met her a good amount of times but she never talked a lot since she was entertained making sure the kids didn’t get in trouble, that and the fact that she was very forgetful and it always took her a good couple of hours to recognize Snufkin.

His bigger sisters, Mymble and Little My, both were very close but he never felt the need to look for them separately when he came around. Mymble and Snufkin had shared a few conversations about their mother and her very busy lifestyle and nothing more. Little My was another thing: he always saw her when he came to Moominvalley for spring and almost every day he stayed there. He wouldn’t say they were close but he worried a little about her.

Then there was his father: the Joxter.

His mother never talked about him, and he didn’t ask. Moominpapa used to mention him a lot when he talked about his memoirs; how both mumriks shared the same needs and ideals about the forest and freedom, he even told Snufkin how much they looked alike. The mumrik even met the Joxter once a few years ago: they talked and smoked, had a meal together and went along to mess with the park keepers for a day, nothing more and nothing less. Snufkin also confirmed that they did look alike and it was not Moominpapa’s imagination.

His father was something strange for him, yes, and it was even stranger plus uncomfortable to have him right that instant in front of him having a cup of tea like if they saw each other every day.

Too-Ticky and Little My were out for more food and some medicine for Moomin since the rain ceased a little. The troll had been getting better since the last night after Snorkmaiden and Sniff visited and Too-Ticky wanted to make sure he didn’t fell back into that nasty fever. The blonde had offered Snufkin to go instead, but he wanted to stay and take care of Moomin.

He felt like rejecting her offer was a stupid idea.

“What are you doing here?” the younger mumrik asked. The Joxter chuckled and coughed a little.

“Didn’t I tell you already? I’m paying my friend Moominpapa a visit… But it seems something horrible beat me to it.” As soon as he said that his smile faded and he turned to see the door that lead to Moomin’s room. “The poor child-“ Snufkin cut him off.

“He’s not a child and that’s not the reason why you are here, we both know. Spill it, what do you want, Joxter?”

Snufkin could tell the Joxter was lying: Moominmama had remarked once that his tail got stiff whenever he was hiding something from Moomin, be it a pleasant surprise or something he wasn’t telling the troll so he wouldn’t get sad, like when he had to leave Moominvalley early. Moominpapa as always added his two cents and mentioned his dad’s tail did the same thing when he was lying.

“Now, being that I have only seen you once you sure know a lot about me, kid.” The Joxter took a sip from his cup and sighed. “Makes me feel guilty I have to admit, I barely know you. You like to play the harmonica, yeah… are you still interested in learning how to play the guitar anymore? I remember you told me that time we met-“

“Can you not? Don’t avoid the question and tell me what you want! I know you are lazy and that you wouldn’t make a long trip to just say hi…” Snufkin was getting a little desperate with his father. He could be at the market right now at least, not caged between 4 walls with some catlike, lazy criminal who liked to break into houses.

“Okay, there; relax a little and let me explain, I was going to tell you after a few days but the situation was… rather inappropriate, yes?” he Joxter scratched his jaw and focused on the cup he was holding.

Snufkin checked on his tail and it wasn’t stiff anymore. “Continue” he said.

“Right” he started. “Well you see, I stumbled upon your mother while I was traveling a few months ago in autumn. She was very glad to see me but then she started to scold me for not looking for you and that made me feel kind of guilty… I have a soft spot for that Mymble and her being angry at me is something I can’t bear, my dear Snufkin. Now don’t think I’m only making this so she stops being mad at me, I want to be a good father too!” His tail was now sticking to his leg, he was stressed. “I remembered you visit Moominvalley on spring and stay until autumn so I thought it was a great chance to see you and maybe spend some father-son time together… And of course paying a visit to my old friend Moomin, I wasn’t lying on that part!”

“You were just omitting information…” Snufkin said in a whisper as a joke. The Joxter could hear and he laughed, Snufkin looked at him ashamed for making a joke in such a bad moment.

“Now, there is no need for making that face, you are still allowed to joke, kid. Is not like the world is going to end, right?”

“My best friend is going through something awful, I cannot joke!” Snufkin stood up and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. The Joxter followed him and crossed his arms, his tail sticking to one of his legs. He left the cup on the sink.

“Sorry… What about we go and see Moomin? I think it’s pretty late for him to be sleeping, he should eat something or he will get all scrawny and sick.” the man looked at the little fridge and walked towards it to open it. “How’s this? I prepare something for all of us to eat and then we can all take a nap… Or would you prefer to go out and take a walk?”

Snufkin’s tail started wagging when his father mentioned going out. He really liked that idea, but he didn’t think of the Joxter to be the kind of guy you could trust a sick person with.

“The food part sounds good but if I decide to go out and walk I will wait for Too-Ticky and Little My to come back… You could fall asleep and if Moomintroll needs something you won’t be there to help.” The younger mumrik pointed to the bedroom door. “I’m going to see him; do you want help with the food? You won’t fall asleep and burn the ingredients?” he said in a teasing tone.

“I swear it just happened that time I tried to cook!” the Joxter started to take some vegetables out of the fridge. “Youth these days, one burns their food by accident ONCE and they never forget about it, get over it would you? It happened five years ago!”

Snufkin laughed a little and before he left his dad in the kitchen to do his thing he filled a glass of water for Moomin.

When he opened the door he saw how the troll was rolling around the bed as if he was starting to wake up. ‘How convenient’ he thought, he got closer to him and shook him gently. Moomin opened his eyes and after a moment he smiled, Snufkin smiled back and pulled closer a chair that Too-Ticky had brought for him so he didn’t have to sit on the bed all the time.

“Sleep well?” the mumrik asked, waiting for the troll to sit as well.

“Yes… Little My still kicks me sometimes in her sleep and the stitches itch.” Moomin reached for the water Snufkin brought for him and downed it in one go. “Thanks, I needed that… Did I sleep too much?” he asked looking through the window; he was genuinely confused since the cloudy, dark sky didn’t let the sun rays do their job.

“Well, you did sleep quite a little bit more… we already had breakfast a few hours ago and we didn’t want to wake you up. Little My and Too-Ticky went out for more food and medicine for you shortly after. So now we are alone.” With perfect timing, as Snufkin was about to check on Moomin’s scar they heard the Joxter messing with some of the pots and pans, he was probably looking for the one he needed to prepare lunch, Snufkin thought.

“Alone…?” Moomin said mortified. He shrank on the spot and looked at the door. The mumrik understood that his friend was scared and reached to caress his snout and head.

“Don’t worry, Moomintroll. I was about to tell you: my father is paying me a visit and he is outside preparing something to eat, I’m sorry for not letting you know sooner… Or bringing him here in the first place, I just thought you were still asleep.”

“Your father, THE Joxter?” the troll was a little skeptical, he had only heard about Snufkin’s dad from Moominpapa and the mumrik himself, yes. He reminded his friend once told him how he met his father in one of his travels and how they went to cause mischief in a Hemulen’s private park. That time Snufkin had seemed so happy but now he didn’t even look half as excited as that time. 

Moomin immediately came up with a reason: What happened on winter.

It made sense! Snufkin had been caring for him all this time; no going out, any adventures, no looking for secret places to show him, it sucked. He was stuck taking care of him for what had happened and now that his father was here, he wasn’t even able to enjoy his visit.

“Moomin?” called out the mumrik. The troll had spaced out and he was trying to get him out of it.

“Oh… Sorry Snufkin… Shouldn’t you be with him in the kitchen? He’s your dad after all and it’s boring to be all day looking for me, go out and do whatever you’d like to…”

“Moomin you are my best friend and I really like to take care of you” Snufkin beamed at him and put the blanket apart to check on the stitches. “Besides it’s a really bad weather out there, it has been raining a lot, didn’t you notice?”

“When did that stopped you from going and taking long walks outside?” Moomin crossed his arms and smiled.

Snufkin snorted and continued to clean the wound. When he finished he stood up and was about to call for his father but he heard how the door opened and he just stood there for a few seconds, looking at him and Moomin. After some glances The Joxter came into the room holding a big plate with chopped vegetables and a glass of lemonade; he smiled at moomin and gave them to him. Snufkin thought his father was going to prepare an actual meal but no… He really lived up to his title.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, young Moomin… I am the Joxter, Snufkin’s dad as far as you probably know…” The older mumrik took off his hat and sat on the bed but as soon as he touched the mattress he left himself fall on it “Now, this is very soft… do you mind if I take a nap?”

“Joxter” Snufkin called. The man looked at him and hummed just to knead the bed and make himself even more comfortable. “He needs the whole bed you know?” scolded Snufkin.

“The more you say that the more I want to stay here. Say, Moomin may I?”

Moomin laughed while he ate and shrugged.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mister Joxter, and yes you can stay there, as long as you don’t kick on your sleep like Little My.” The troll joked. “And don’t worry Snufkin, I’m going to be awake for a while and I don’t mind. Thanks for the food by the way, I was really hungry.”

The Joxter purred and rolled a little on the bed, he didn’t mention anything related to Moomin’s parents and Snufkin was grateful about it. He knew they would have to bring up that subject but now was not the time; he wanted Moomin to bring it up on his own when he was prepared.

\---…---

Everyone was having dinner at the room; they even opened the windows since the rain was a little drizzle for the moment.

Snorkmaiden and Sniff had Joined Too-Ticky and Little My on their way to the cabin and all of them had spent the rest of the day with Moomin while the Joxter was outside in the veranda waiting for Snufkin to come back from the ‘little walk’ we was supposed to be taking. It had been 2 hours since he left.

The Joxter snorted and scratched his head; his son really was like him in some aspects, he liked to be alone, he needed it. It made him feel free… He too wanted to be free but being wet and cold was something the older mumrik didn’t appreciate.

Loud laughter came from inside the house and the Joxter jumped a little. Perhaps his son really deserved two hours of walking and wandering around the forest, even more. Being inside that small cabin and with so many people (for their taste) was maddening, and the owner was probably getting tired too, the Joxter thought.

He stretched and was about to take a better position when he heard how someone approached; he sniffed a little trying not to make much noise but it was just Snufkin in the end.

“Welcome back, Snufkin. Had fun?” he said opening a single eye to glance at the boy.

Snufkin sat on the floor and nodded. He looked a lot more refreshed than when his father arrived. He really needed some time for himself.

The Joxter sighed and raised his head to look at his son in the face. He had been thinking about bringing up certain subject since he left.

“Son.” He called, and Snufkin looked at him. He had a weird look in his face because the older mumrik didn’t use to call him ‘son’, just ‘Snufkin’ or ‘kid’. “I think that if I was this Too-Ticky lady, I would be very tired of so many people in my house.”

“So?” Snufkin asked in a tone that seemed like he knew what the man was going to say.

“I think it’s time we take Moomin to his house.” The Joxter said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a lazy and feral man, he does his best, tho-
> 
> comments are appreciated.


	4. The cleaning (spring).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for 2 things:
> 
> 1-The chapter is short.  
> 2-The updates don't have an exact day now, i will just upload the next chapter when it's ready.

“I can’t believe you are making me do this, making Moomin do THIS”

The Joxter laughed and kept sweeping the stairs while Snufkin was shaking off the dust from the furniture and rambled about how his father was the absolute worst; Too-Ticky and little my were cleaning the windows while chatting, Moomin was in the veranda and Snorkmaiden was cleaning the kitchen. Sniff had said ‘no’ when he got asked if he wanted to help cleaning the house. “I am too busy,” he said “I’ve got my own cleaning to do” he screamed while he ran away.

Lies, Too-Ticky and the Joxter knew.

Both of them knew Sniff was just avoiding coming into the Moomin’s house and they could not blame him.

“Kid, you know I didn’t make anyone do this. I just suggested the idea and everyone agreed… even Moomintroll and after that we just came after a week.” The Joxter told Snufkin. “Though, my idea was everyone cleaning this, not me. I wanted to take a nap.”

“What if Moomin felt pressured to come here? Didn’t you think of that, Joxter?”

“I did… for like an hour, then Moomin asked Too-Ticky when we were bringing him here. You worry too much… and for the record, you already know you are totally free to leave if you don’t like this.” The older mumrik left the broom aside for a moment and lay down in the stair.

Snufkin looked at him just like you look at someone who just said the most stupid thing ever.

“Well of course am worried, what if he sees the mess upstairs?!” he screamed-whispered, he didn’t want the troll to listen.  
The Joxter left out what seemed like a chuckle combined with a sigh.

“Dear son, do you really think that week Too-Ticky gave Moomin to think about returning was just that? Because if it’s like that you are very wrong, that lady just spent the whole week cleaning any trace of flesh and blood, or does it still smell horrible?”

Snufkin sniffed around and stared at his father. There wasn’t even a trace of that putrid smell from when he discovered the crime. “Well no… I didn’t noticed, I guess I was just too upset and anxious about Moomintroll freaking out…” answered the young mumrik. The Joxter smiled at him and waved his hand, he was telling him to follow and Snufkin did.

“Where are we going?”

“I want you to relax a little; I’m going to show you the rooms, hurry before Moomin notices we are too quiet.”

When the Joxter opened the door to the moomins’ bedroom he stepped aside to let his son take a look. Snufkin couldn’t do anything else but stare at the clean floors, walls and fresh blankets over the beds; it looked nothing like when he checked the first time.

“Too-Ticky did all of this by herself?” Snufkin asked.

“Now, don’t give all the credit to her. Little my and I helped a lot, and that Snorkmaiden girl did a lot as well… more than me I dare say. Want to see the other rooms?”

Snufkin got out and closed the door behind him “No. I am good like this, I’m pretty sure you all did a good job… let’s go back.” He said.

The Joxter patted him in the back and ruffled his hair.

\---…---

After they finished cleaning the older mumrik had prepared hot cocoa and Little My baked some cookies with the help of one of Moominmama’s recipe books.

Too-Ticky had offered help but everyone insisted she had done enough and that it was time for her to rest.

“How are you feeling, Moomin?” she asked the troll who was looking at one of the family portraits hanging over the chimney. “We can always go back to my cabin if you don’t feel good being here…” the blonde offered.

“You are very kind, Too-Ticky,” Moomin said turning to see her, a little sad smile on his face “but I is really the time for me to come back here… I cannot avoid it forever, maybe months… but not all my life. You know what I mean?” he asked and Too-Ticky beamed at him and nodded affirmatively. Moomintroll felt just a little better with that, she always knew what to say or do.

“Stop being so quiet I’m bored!” screamed Little My as she climbed up the table with a tray of chocolate chip cookies (and the cookies may or not have too many chips) well balanced on her head. “I’m really hungry and these are ready so let’s get to it!”

“If we had made actual dinner instead of baking cookies it would have been better I think” said Moomin.

Little My stick her tongue out at him and stuffed her mouth with a cookie, Snorkmaiden laughed as she came into the room with another tray, this one had four mugs filled with the hot cocoa the Joxter had prepared. She gave everyone a mug and sit on the table to eat; the Joxter came a moment later with a mug on each hand and looking around.

“Where’s Snufkin?” he asked Moomin but Snorkmaiden answered before him.

“He is outside in the veranda; he said he wanted to be alone for a little while and maybe we really should leave him, he’s been helping inside the house all day and this rain is not giving him any chance to go anywhere…” the girl said.

The Joxter let out a sigh and took a sit as well, he didn’t want Snufkin to feel bad nor caged. It was the worst for them since they loved being on their own most of the time.

\---…---

Snufkin entered the house later when it was silent and everyone was sleeping.

He turned on the stove and heated the cocoa, he really wanted some earlier but he needed some space and being with Moomintroll was not going to give him that. Finally he served it in a big mug and took some leftover cookies from the tray that My had left on the table; he was about to go out again but he jumped back a little when he was met with a pair of bright blue circles, he let out the air he was holding as soon as the Joxter turned on the lights, he had a knife with him.

“Kid, goodness… I thought the worst!”

“Can you put that thing down?! What is wrong with you?!” Snufkin scolded, he was scared for a good second there.

“What is wrong with- listen, I can make you a list!” the Joxter distressed.

Snufkin was about to answer back but then he closed his mouth and remembered everything that had happened. And of course: Moominpapa had been one of his father’s friends.

It was obvious the Joxter was guarding them. He really felt sorry for raising his voice.

The older mumrik put the knife apart and calmed down, he didn’t want to use that tone on Snufkin.

“Listen, I was just trying to make myself useful, I really don’t sleep at night sometimes and I thought it would be a good idea to be careful, in case the beast returns; I don’t want you or your friends to get killed, what would I tell your mother?”

“You are doing this for what the Mymble thinks of you?”

“I care for you, Snufkin,” the Joxter said in a serious tone “and I care about your mother too, yes” he clarified. Snufkin gave a little groan but he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel happy when his dad said he cared about him.

The Joxter patted him on the head and smiled at him finally. “Let’s go outside, both of us need some air.”

Snufkin smiled and tried not to purr.

Once outside, they had been chatting there, sometimes they were silent for hours and others they would stand and look around for anything suspicious. The rain would shift from lighter to heavier sometimes and they kept chatting and doing their stuff, just like the time they met.

When it wasn’t that dark anymore, the mumriks knew it was morning. Snufkin got up and announced he was making breakfast. Before entering the house he turned to see his dad, the man was getting ready to take a nap but he still turned to see his son when he called for him.

“What is it?” he asked.

“What did you all do to the remains of the moomins?”

The Joxter turned to the other side again and yawned.

“Too-Ticky told me to keep it a secret.”

That was very odd, Snufkin thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you all think of this, feel free to tell me :)


End file.
